


This Changes Everything

by NiciJones



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Communication, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Past one night stand, sort of dystopian setting but it's more of a background thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: “Armie, we need to talk.” Timmy bites his bottom lip.





	This Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterek7397](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek7397/gifts).



> This is the birthday gift for the amazing and lovely Alessia that I had the fortune of getting to know and then experience an incredible adventure. Thank you for being a tour guide, translator and extrovert. ^-^ Continue being awesome and feisty. I am still amazed at how much you know about this fandom. Happy Birthday! To another year of shenanigans and awesomeness.

“Armie, we need to talk.” Timmy bites his bottom lip.   
“What is it?” Armie looks curious and completely clueless. He isn’t suspecting anything. How can he not know though? Timmy has thought about little else ever since it happened even if they were drunk and never talked about it again. He knows why. They could barely afford the small flat they’re living in together. The heating isn’t working most days and the wind crawls through the gaps between the windows and their frames. It’s always cold and Timmy has taken to wearing thick sweaters and socks and curls up under thick blankets whenever possible. They can’t afford to fuck this up because they would never make it without each other.   
But alas, they already have.

“I didn’t get my heat.” Timmy blurts out. There’s no reason or possibility to cloak this into nicer words. He takes suppressants but they are usually mild symptoms appearing like a light fever and moodiness but he had detected nothing. Not in April and not in May either.   
He watches as confusion gives way to disbelief on Armie’s face. “That doesn’t mean-”  
“No.” Timmy cuts him off impatiently. “No, it doesn’t have to but I was worried so I did a test.” He stares at Armie hoping for him to understand without having to spell it out.   
“It was positive?” Armie asks and he sounds breathless but not in a positive way. He lets himself fall on one of the two hard wooden chairs that stand at their kitchen table.  
Timmy just nods. 

“Who’s- I mean, did you-?” Armie looks back up at him, his gaze questioning and unsure. Timmy wonders if fear also plays into it but mostly he’s appalled at the indication.  
“Are you serious?” Timmy barks. They live in each other’s pockets. It was partly the reason that fateful night had happened at all. And because it had been so goddamn cold with the blizzard choking the city and they had wanted to feel warm. Just a little.  
“Do you think I have time to stroll around the city to find me a nice alpha for the night?” Timmy accuses him and puts his hands on his hips, mustering his friend with a challenging look.  
Armie shakes his head. He looks defeated and tired suddenly. 

Timmy deflates and his hands fall back to his sides, feeling sorry for his harsh tone. It’s a catastrophe for both of them. Abortion is expensive and not something they can afford even on the black market and he’d heard terrible things about the pills being handed to desperate omegas.   
“I didn’t want this. I swear.” Timmy whispers. “I know this fucks up everything.” Their flat is too small and too cold, their income too low and with Timmy having to stay home for the kid it would be even harder to afford anything at all. The baby would need to eat, to be dressed. A wave of panic hits him. He’d been terrified of telling Armie in fear of his reaction.  
“I know. It’s not your fault. We were both stupid and drunk.” Armie sits back up from his slumped position and rubs his hands. “It looks like I’m going to be a father then.” He says it quietly, more to himself than Timmy but his eyes are glued to him, to his stomach specifically.

Without even wanting to Timmy’s hand shoots up to cover it like it needed the protection. He feels the reason that had made him decide it couldn’t wait any longer, that the lying would no longer be possible.   
“It’s been weeks.” Armie points out, gaze still trained on where Timmy’s hand rests now.   
“Yes.”  
“How long have you known?”  
Timmy squirms. He’d hoped to avoid that question. “Awhile.” He says vaguely seeing anger creep into Armie’s expression so he quickly adds, “I was hoping it was a false test. You know, they don’t always work right. I didn’t want to spend any money on more. So I hoped.”  
Armie blinks and looks up at Timmy’s face. “Why now?”   
Timmy bites his lip again and takes a step closer, then another until he’s standing between Armie’s legs and grabs Armie’s hand.  
He watches as the palm fits over the small but growing bump, hears Armie’s sharp intake of breath before he looks up to see amazement written all over his face.   
“That’s why now,” Timmy adds softly. 

Armie doesn’t answer immediately and just strokes his palm slightly over Timmy’s stomach feeling out the bump. “That’s our child.” He marvels.   
Timmy nods deciding to be patient with Armie taking this all in. He knows that there is a question looming and surely Armie would get there in time.

It takes a while until Armie is capable of doing anything else but when he looks back up at Timmy he looks unsure. “We- You and me, we are not…”  
Timmy shakes his head. “As you said. We were stupid.”  
A shadow crosses over Armie’s features and he quickly takes his hands off Timmy. “You’re free to go. I mean, surely there’s a better alpha than me that you would want to raise a child with.” His mouth draws into a bitter line.  
Timmy shakes his head. “You know that no respectable alpha would have to accept an omega with another’s sperm in them. It’s up to you. I won’t be able to work. We can’t afford daycare. I’ll have to stay home and take care of them.” At his words, Timmy’s hand comes to rest on the bulge again. It’s instinctual already. “I won’t be able to bring home money and we’ll need even more.” He’s ready or pretending to be ready for any decision that Armie is going to make.   
“No! No, I would like- I would love to be a father to them.” Armie admits looking deeply horrified by Timmy’s suggestion he could kick him out. “If you’d let me.”  
They’ve been living together for so long, have known each other even longer and Timmy knows he’s in love with Armie and as long as he’s going to stay around him, it was likely not going to change. He nods. “Yes, of course. I-” He chokes on his own words realising what he’d been about to say. 

_I don’t regret it._ The thought brings a wave of memories with it. The terrible cold that had only gotten worse, how they’d been told to stay home from work and Timmy hadn’t been able to stop shivering despite all the layers he’d been wearing. Armie had produced a bottle of schnapps announcing they were going to empty to it to feel a bit of warmth. But of course, with the courage of the alcohol, Armie hadn’t stopped at that. He’d rubbed Timmy’s arms, pulled him against his chest, wrapped tightly around him. They’d been drunk from the alcohol, the touches and their scents mingling in the air. An accidental brush of lips against skin had gained more and more intention. Soon Armie had started to peel Timmy out of his layers. For the first time in days, Timmy had felt sweat dripping from his forehead.

Timmy blinks back into reality. Armie is looking at him expectantly waiting for the end of the sentence. How much is he willing to reveal? He doesn’t want to ruin what Armie is offering. It’s a miracle that he would take onto these conditions for him.   
“Timmy.” Armie draws his attention and Timmy realises, he has to look quite stricken with his concern written all over his face. “Look, I want to offer you something but I want you to be honest with me if you don’t want to. I will not take back my decision to let you stay, okay?”  
Timmy nods. He’s not sure what is coming next.  
Armie clears his throat. He does look nervous but not unsure. “Timmy, I would like to marry you. We are about to be parents and I think it would be beneficial for you to not be an unmarried omega with a child. But- I don’t know how you feel about it but I enjoyed our night. A lot.” He looks up at Timmy now. “And I honestly think that we have a shot at this if you could see yourself falling in love with me.”  
Timmy’s eyes are moist and he gulps. Not trusting his voice, he simply nods before forcing himself to say it. “Yes. Yes, please marry me.” 

They stare at each other for a long, suspended moment before Timmy decides, _fuck_ it and leans in to kiss Armie. They just decided to marry and be a family, they can certainly kiss each other! Armie responds in kind, his hands landing on Timmy’s hips. Encouraged by that answer, Timmy tries to climb into his lap and take more of what Armie is offering.  
“Hey, hey, careful.” Armie’s grip on Timmy’s hips has tightened a little as if to make sure that he doesn’t fall.   
Timmy rolls his eyes. He’s pregnant, not made out of glass. “You’re gonna be one of those overprotective fathers, I can already tell.”   
“Not overprotective. Just loving.” Armie retorts and leans up to kiss him again.


End file.
